


The shipwreck of our plans

by NoctellaNocturne



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Codependency, Communication, Consensual Sex, Feelings, First Time, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Or Are They ?, Other, Rimming, Tentacles, That tongue, Tongue Fucking, Tongues, Venom is a loud dumbass, What is the opposite of possessive sex ?, Xenophilia, a lot of it, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctellaNocturne/pseuds/NoctellaNocturne
Summary: He had planned to give his bodymate "The Talk" at some point.But like most of Eddie's plans: it went awry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! English is not my native language, this is the first fic I post in English on here and it isn't beta'd so I apologize in advance for the countless mistakes and unnatural turns of phrase.  
> I am one of the few people in this fandom who doesn't think Venom being possessive is hot. XD  
> So here is my interpretation of the character.  
> ...  
> Warning:  
> Venom doesn't quite understand consent in this fic at first.  
> They don't hurt anyone but they do give another character a scare so I'm putting it here just in case.  
> ...  
> Also it got so romantic at the end I have no idea how that happened ??  
> Finally: The title comes from the Shape of Water because I couldn't resist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interrupting Venom.

He had planned to give his bodymate "The Talk" at some point.

To explain to them what human reproduction and human mating rituals entailed on a physiological and emotional level. He knew it would probably be quite long and difficult, given he'd have to explain everything, from genitals and how they worked to consent and sexual orientations, to a being that had literally never experienced sex in any form. Venom having confirmed a few weeks prior Eddie's suspicions that their species reproduced asexually.

In the meantime, Eddie had refrained from masturbating and watching porn, which had been easy enough. After loosing his job, his home and what he had believed to be the love of his life, Eddie had been quite depressed and it had affected his libido greatly.

Then the whole mess with Life Foundation had happened and he simply hadn't had time to think about his dick.

The first two weeks  **after** the debacle had probably been the worst of his entire life. Sure, Venom had freaked him out at first, but they had also made him feel weirdly complete and powerful. As dangerous as they may be together, alone, Venom was just a small pile of goo in a hostile and poisonous environment. And without Venom to protect him, Eddie would have been killed trying to expose Life Foundation.

The thing was, after feeling so utterly useless and alone, this symbiotic and codependent relationship had been exactly what Eddie had needed. So when he had thought it was gone forever, when he had thought the only being in the entire universe who could give him the kind of safety and completeness he craved was gone.

Well...

It was a good thing Venom had finally talked to him on that 15th day of thinking they were dead. Because, as he was looking at the remains of Life Foundation from the Golden Bridge, a small " **Hungry Eddie"** had been the only thing that had prevented him from jumping.

So yeah, at that time masturbating had been pretty much the last ting on Eddie's mind.

Then, there had been Venom's recovery. That also had been one hell of a ride.

Both had established pretty early on that the alien was carnivorous and needed living food. The bigger the better and brains were always the best part. And amongst brains, human brains were the tastiest. Something to do with the chemicals humans produced, apparently. So for a few weeks, Eddie's diet had consisted almost entirely of living food. Which had been... Ok... For the first few days. Living fish and crabs were easy enough to come by and Venom's constant hunger seemed to affect Eddie's own tastebuds: turning squirming, living things into the finest delicacy.

Then Venom had moved on to mammals.

A good thing that by that time they had been able to manifest a head. Live fish were one thing but Eddie wanted to puke at the mere idea of biting a mouse's or rat's head clean off before swallowing their body whole, fur included.

And after that... There had been the robber at Mrs Chen's deli. The first human prey of a terrifyingly long list before Venom's hunger had finally been sated. (An entire Neo-Nazi group had been wiped out in a matter of minutes and Eddie was slightly on edge because he was pretty sure some of them had been cops...)

No time for his libido to make a return.

Even when he had met Anne, Eddie had been too focused on trying to keep his other's presence a secret to even be vaguely titillated by his ex's gorgeous smile and body. Mostly because fighting with your alien bodymate WITHOUT it showing on your face was incredibly difficult:

_No V we are **not** "taking her back" !_

**BUT SHE IS YOUR MATE EDDIE !**

_Not anymore ! And she is also a human being with her own agency, I can't just waltz into her life and force her back into a relationship she doesn't believe in anymore. This is not how life works !_

**BUT IN THE MOVIES...**

_What mo... V, what have you been watching while I'm working ?!_

**...LOVE ACTUALLY ?**

_Oh my god... You should really stop watching romantic comedies they set a terrible example for relationships._

**WHAT ABOUT PASSENGERS ?**

_That's even worse ! You know what ? I'll make you a list._

_..._

So yeah, his libido had been _the furthest thing_ on Eddie Brock's mind... Until 30 minutes ago, when Galen had sat next to him.

Eddie had negotiated a night out with his symbiote (a real night out not a cannibalistic dinner). He had argued that he needed to spend some time around people that were not Anne, Dan, related to his job, salesclerks or food. Said symbiote had been... Dubious.

" **I DON'T GET WHAT THE POISON HAS TO DO WITH IT.** "

"It's not "poison" V, it's just beer."

" **IT HAS LITTLE TO NO NUTRITIONAL VALUE, INTOXICATES YOUR ENTIRE BLOOD STREAM, AND INGEASTED IN GREAT AMOUNT CAN LEAD TO HEADACHES, VOMITING, COMA AND EVEN DEATH ! HOW IS IT NOT POISON ?!** "

"Alright, alright, you like music don't you ?"

" **YES. THE SMALL VIBRATIONS ARE PLEASANT.** "

"So music is pleasant but very loud sounds are painful, right ?"

" **INDEED.** "

"Well it's the same with beer, ok ? It is poison to me just like vibrations are poison to you. It's a matter of amount. And I promise you I won't drink enough to make us uncomfortable."

" **EVEN IF YOU _TRIED_ , I WOULDN'T LET US GO THROUGH ANY OF THOSE "HANGOVER" YOU MENTIONED. THEY SOUND TERRIBLE.**"

True to his word, Eddie had drunk just enough to get a pleasant buzz. He felt warm and relaxed. Even Venom seemed tranquil despite his earlier reluctancy. The music in the bar was nice, even if Eddie stayed clear of the dance floor. It had been so long since he had been to a place like this one...

Galen had pretty much appeared on the bar stool next to his. He looked edible (in a non cannibalistic way) with his golden brown skin and his aureole of curly black hair with deep bronze streaks falling softly on his dark eyes. He was wearing a crop top with an abstract design on it and fitted black jeans. His whole outfit left little to the imagination and Eddie couldn't be more grateful, because the man's body was a sight for sore eyes. Eddie himself stayed pretty fit, working out and everything, but he was squarer than the lithe muscular body next to his. Probably more than 10 years older too...

"Nice tattoos !" Said the young man, flashing him quite the smile.

"Thanks..."

"The arms they're on ain't too bad either."

"That's... An interesting pick up line ?"

"Did it work ?"

"To be perfectly honest, you don't look like someone who needs pickup lines, especially on old dogs like me."

"Yeah, well, I ain't interested in the kind of guys who hit on me in here. Especially the white ones. Their pick up lines always involve chocolate or some shit. Also, they are severely lacking in the lips department."

Eddie almost spat his drink from laughter:

"I'll have you know mine are natural, in case you were wondering. The name's Eddie, by the way."

"Galen. But I'm ok with pet names."

"I'll make sure none of them involve chocolate."

Galen was beautiful, witty and eager and Eddie's libido returned at light-speed. A few minutes of banter and casual touches and Eddie's skin was on fire.

By the time he remembered that he wasn't alone in this and that his other probably had no idea what was going on, the human already had his mouth full of Galen's tongue and his hand wandering on the soft skin of his back and neck in the alley next to the bar. They were also both hard, rutting against each other like teenagers.

A pang of worry shot through Eddie's system but Venom remained both suspiciously quiet and surprisingly relaxed.

 _Is that ok ?_ Eddie tried to ask mentally, though his thoughts were a bit all over the place.

 **IT'S NICE.** Venom commented distractedly in lieu of a reply, something inside him rippling and their voice sounding like a purr.

Oh, yeah, chemicals. Venom was probably enjoying their own cocktail of dopamine, testosterone and oxytocin courtesy of Eddie's brain. They would talk about it later then. Galen's deft hand was now massaging his cock through his jeans, so Eddie didn't feel like talking anyway.

The younger man gracefully sank to his knees, opening his fly with his long agile fingers to free Eddie's aching erection. He was already leaking precum and the sight of Galen's beautiful face and mirthful eyes so close to his member didn't help him in the slightest. It had been so long, he just wanted to get them both off now then go back to his place and spend some time actually enjoying the other man's company. Mostly because Eddie was NOT going back home without having a taste of that round perky ass. His dick gave a twitch at the thought and Galen's grin got wicked.

He swallowed Eddie's cock to the root in one go, because gag reflexes were for losers apparently. And after a spike of fear coming from Venom because " **EDDIE** , **TEETH !** ", everything melted as Galen _sucked_.

And at that very moment, dark and dirty alley be damned, everything was **perfect**.

Pleasure was coursing through Eddie's vein like lava, way stronger than it had ever been. Probably because of how new it was for Venom, and for them as the singular being they formed. Galen's mouth was wet, warm and tight, his tongue and cheeks undulating against their swollen member in ways that made their thighs shake. His dark curls felt good on their palm as they grabbed them for support: They were soft, a pleasant contrast to the harsh material of the bricks behind them. They bucked their hips a little into the oh so tight heat.

Their head shot upward, following the movement of their eyes rolling back into their skull as a moan, which almost sounded like a growl, escaped from their throat. Above them the stars shone so bright: Entire galaxies spread out to the naked eye in all their shining and colorful glory of long dead worlds. They opened their mouth to roll out their tongue and express yet another moan/growl: when their senses were suddenly flooded by an incredible mix of pheromones. Their brain was drowning in an intoxicating mix of arousal and fear.

Wait.

Fear ?

That gave Eddie an immediate pause.

And by the way, since when could he sense that kind of shit with his tongue alone ? Also, stars ? In San Francisco ?

He frowned before finally looking down.

Galen still had his dick in his mouth, but his body was RIGID. His wide and bewildered eyes staring up at Eddie's face in what could only be described as raw, primal, fear.

That's when the journalist noticed the large, inky black, clawed and very non-human hand currently holding Galen's almost entire head in it's grip. Making Eddie abruptly realize they had transformed from the waist up, without noticing. Awareness quickly followed by annoyance poured through Eddie's bound with his other:

" **WHY DID WE STOP ?** " The booming voice asked, aloud.

Galen gave a pitiful little shriek as a tear or two started to roll down his cheeks. Oh no that was bad, Eddie could very well imagine what was going on in the poor guy's mind.

"V, let go." He said, aloud for Galen's benefit. Taking control of their arm, he also gently pushed his partner's face away from his genitals, freeing his mouth.

" **BUT IT WAS GOOD !** " Venom argued, tightening his grip slightly around Galen's head.

"We are not doing _things that feel good_ when the other party is not ok with it." Eddie replied firmly.

" **HE IS...** "

"WAS." The human interrupted: "It's called consent Venom, it's mandatory and can be revoked at anytime."

From the nebulous emotions Eddie received in reply, it was clear he was going to have to explain that in more details because the idea made little sense to the symbiote. Kinda like boundaries had earlier in their relationship. But as confused as he was, Venom got that this was an important human thing and let go of Galen.

Eddie had expected him to run away screaming but the poor guy just stayed here, on his knees, shaking and looking at them like someone had opened the gates of hell right before his eyes.

"V, go back inside, please."

Reluctantly, Venom retracted, leaving Eddie to deal with the frightened man alone. As soon has V wasn't out in the open anymore, all the composed and firm demeanor Eddie had used to get his point across to his other vanished. With hurried and poorly coordinated movements, he tucked himself back in his pants, closed his fly and scrambled to Galen's side:

"Oh my god I am so sorry ! Are you ok ?! I have no idea how long I was out ! Did we hurt you in any way ?"

"I'm... Alive ? Which is... A good start ?" Replied Galen before explaining what had happened from his point of you: "I was focused, but you made a weird noise so I looked up and saw... Hum... What was that ??"

"It's my... Uh... Parasite ?" He didn't sound very convincing but "it's my alien symbiote from other space" didn't make much sense either.

 **"TAKE THAT BACK !"** Venom roared, manifesting a small head on Eddie's shoulder: " **I AM _NOT_ A PARASITE !**

Galen flinched so Eddie immediately pushed the gooey head back inside his body:

"V, the humans are talking !" He admonished. Galen made a face:

"Is there a risk that I, hum... Might catch it ?"

"Oh no no no ! They are very attached to me."

"Ok..."

An angel passed by:

"Hum, I guess you want to go back home but it's not the safest place around here at this hour so hum... Can I call you a Uber ?" Eddie offered.

"Yes please."

The older man took out his phone and started typing:

"They'll be here in 10 minutes. Can you stand ?"

"Yeah... Sorry about that."

"Oh Galen please no, don't apologize. It's my fault, I should have guessed something like that would happen."

After a few minutes of awkward silence the younger man started talking again:

"...So hum... How long have you had this thing in you ?"

" **NOT A THING !"** Venom said as their head reappeared. Eddie noticed they had made their face and teeth considerably smaller and their eyes wider. That way they looked almost cute. Galen raised his hands apologetically:

"My bad ! So... How long have you two... Been together ?"

" **IT WILL BE TWO MONTHS IN 8 DAYS.** "

"Have you been counting ?" Eddie asked bewildered.

That elicited a tired chuckle from Galen:

" **SEE ! HE'S LAUGHING, HE'S OK. NOW CAN WE GO BACK TO THE THINGS THAT FEEL GOOD ?** "

"V for god's sake !!"

"That _not-parasite_ of yours has a one track mind, uh... But nah, I'm not into broad, pitch black and... Toothy. Also, I need time to process what just happened. I really thought I was gonna die on my knees in a dirty alley. And it's the second time this kind of shit happened to me so I'm kinda starting to reconsider my life choices."

"You've met another symb... Person like us before ?!"

"No ! Your the first, and hopefully last, I met. But I did start to blow a guy who had a swastika tattooed on his pub..."

"Seriously ?!"

 **"WHAT'S A SWASTIKA ?"** Venom asked:

"A bad person identifier." Was Eddie's reply as he pushed a picture into his other half's mind. "So how did you...?"

"Bit it and ran." Galen replied awkwardly.

"Well, there is nothing wrong about blowing guys in alleys. People are just shitty, it has nothing to do with you..." The other man made a little knowing smile at that:

"Thanks for being supportive but don't worry it's ok. Though it's welcome coming from another guy who, I can tell, has spent a lot of time on his knees." Eddie blushed at that:

"Could you AT LEAST pretend it is not that obvious ?" Galen laughed:

"Ah, the Uber's here. I'll be on my way. Hum... Thanks. And sorry I guess ?"

"Nah, it's ok really. I'm the one who's sorry: Take care."

"You too. And you too hum..."

" **WE ARE VENOM.** " Replied the symbiote while gently slithering around their host's neck. Their voice strangely... Flirty compared to their usual menacing tone.

"Well, take care, Venom."

And with those words, Galen was gone, disappearing into the night along with the slick black car of his driver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time Venom is definitely not interrupting...  
> Also feelings ???

Eddie sighed as he went back to his motorcycle. The effects of alcohol had long dissipated, thanks to Venom's assistance. As soon as the engine roared to life, Eddie started to talk to his other half:

"V, buddy, I know I'm in the wrong for not explaining this kind of things to you beforehand and I'm sorry, but you can't just... Pull stunts like that out of the blue."

**WHY ? WE FELT GOOD.**

"Yeah but, Galen didn't know about you and it really freaked him out."

**WHAT WERE YOU EVEN DOING ?**

"We were having sex... It's something us human do to feel good and sometimes reproduce."

At that, Eddie supplied Venom with some of his memories on the topic, be it with Anne or others.

Venom observed said memories in quiet contemplation.

Contrary to what the journalist had first thought, Venom didn't read his mind all the time. They could feel his emotions and body reactions just like Eddie could feel their, and they also could have intern conversations and exchange memories or pictures, though it had required a bit of practice. If they _wanted_ Venom **could** pry into their host's memories or intimate thoughts but...

Well that's what had started their first conversation about boundaries. When Venom accessed certain memories, Eddie relived them. Unfortunately, by complete accident, Venom had stumbled upon an especially nasty memory of Eddie's father, which had sent their host into a panic attack.

The symbiote had immediately formed, as if they had been in physical danger, and the sensation of a hug coupled with the feeling of near invincibility had actually helped Eddie settle despite his other's confusion. After an explanation on how the human's mind was full of triggering memories, the symbiote had never tried to go through them uninvited again.

That specific memory suddenly raised another question in Eddie's mind:

"Why did we suit up by the way ? We weren't in danger or anything."

**NO BUT WE WERE IN SYNC IN OUR PLEASURE, AND FORMING EIGHTENED IT. YOUR SENSES ARE USEFUL, BUT LACKING, WE CAN MAKE THEM MORE ACCUTE.**

"Uh... So, put it simply, you just wanted to enjoy yourself too."

**BASICALLY.**

"Ok, well, from an outsider point of view this is almost like what we call a threesome and it's the kind of things you discuss with your partner. Beforehand."

**DOESN'T A THREESOME ENTAIL THREE PEOPLE ?**

"Well... Yes ?"

**BUT WE ARE ONE, EDDIE.**

Eddie Brock, very human Eddie Brock who hadn't known literal symbiotic relationships were even a possibility until a few weeks ago, didn't quite know how to reply to that. It was true though, _they_ were Venom and _they_ were one. And though accidental, that moment of being in perfect sync earlier had been one of the most beautiful experiences in Eddie's life. He had felt connected to both Venom and the entire universe in ways he hadn't thought possible. At that moment they hadn't been two separate entities merging together: but a third being entirely. The only thing that had come close had been eating, and even then, for the sake of his own sanity, Eddie preferred to withdraw himself a little from Venom's ferocious glee.

It was true that his very limited senses felt dull in comparison to what he had felt at that moment. Still, that was no excuse for what could have easily turned into rape:

"True but... If it's going to be a we thing, people deserve to now what they are getting themselves into."

They rode in silence for a few more minutes, Venom going back to examining the memories of sex that had been presented to them and the sensations they entailed. Sex looked pleasurable, but it seemed that it also came with a whole set of rules, spoken and unspoken, that their host had yet to explain. Pretty much like every human thing. Couldn't humans be simple for once ?

 **YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT CONSENT EARLIER.** Venom remembered.

"Yes. Mandatory, revokable at anytime, and impossible when the power imbalance is too strong."

**WHAT IS IT AND WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT ?**

"It's basically making sure everyone involved agrees to having sex." Venom was skeptical:

**WHY WOULD ANYONE REFUSE TO DO SOMETHING THAT IS PLEASURABLE ?**

"First, some people are not into sex at all. Second, if it's not done well it can be very unpleasant. And finally: sex is more than nice chemicals V. It also has to do with intimacy and trust..." When Venom didn't seem to quite get what he meant, Eddie tried a different approach: "Here, for example: What we did with Galen was nice, right ?... Now, imagine the same thing with Riot and Carlton Drake."

Venom entire being _recoiled_ in sheer horror and disgust. The mere idea of having those two close to themselves made them want to suit up and literally run for the hills. There was no way this could be enjoyable. Venom even had the distinct feeling that if Riot was still alive and knew of such things, they would find a way to make them painful for the smaller symbiote on purpose. Even in the eventuality it turned out to be any sort of good, they would feel horrible afterwards.

**POINT MADE.**

When they finally arrived at their apartment, Venom was quiet, moving inside Eddie's body in a way the not-so-human-anymore had identified as pacing.

 **WE SHOULD HAVE** _ **NIGHTS OUT**_ **MORE OFTEN.** Was his bodymate's conclusion to whatever they had been thinking about.

"I think once a month is more than enough to keep you well fed V..."

 **I DIDN'T MEAN HUNTING. I MEANT SEX.** **GALEN WASN'T INTERESTED BUT OTHERS MIGHT BE.**

"Wow, easy tiger ! This is a terrible idea. We were extremely lucky tonight, bud. I'm a public person, and you're supposed to be a secret: If Galen had recognized me, or you, or... Us ? We would be in  **big** trouble. I'm not working hard to get away with literal murder only to ruin everything because you're suddenly acting like a hormonal teen."

**THEN WE SHOULD GET A NEW MATE.**

"No. Way. Maintaining a relationship is hard enough without having to eat people's head to live. And again, I'm not putting us, or anyone else, in danger just so we can have a good time. If it's the chemicals you want, we can just masturbate."

**...MASTURBATE ?**

Oh.

He had just went and done it hadn't he ?

_You dug your own grave Eddie, now lie in it._

**WE ARE PERFECTLY HEALTHY EDDIE, YOU ARE BEING DRAMATIC.**

"Hum, yeah, masturbating. It's what we do when we want the chemicals but can't be hassled to directly deal with another human being." That revelation surprised the alien so much they materialized to face Eddie:

" **WE CAN PRODUCE THOSE CHEMICALS WITHOUT ANOTHER HUMAN'S ASSISTANCE ?! HOW COME YOU'VE NEVER DONE IT BEFORE ?!"** Venom was bewildered and it made their host chuckle. Yeah, from the point of view of someone who knew nothing about the conventions regarding sex and masturbation, this must have seemed completely absurd.

"Well masturbation and sex are considered private matters. It's... Rude to do it when someone else is there."

" **BUT... WE WERE OUTSIDE IN THE STREET EARLIER."** Eddie's face turned pink:

"I didn't say **I** was a model of politeness, or even smart, when I'm horny, ok ? Anyway, I didn't want to do that without talking about it with you first."

 **"FOR SOMETHING WE CAN APPARTENTLY DO IN ALMOST COMPLETE SILENCE SEX AND MASTURBATION SURE INVOLVE A LOT OF TALKING.** " Eddie couldn't really argue with that so his bodymate continued: " **THE CHEMICALS ARE GOOD, EDDIE, WE WANT MORE, AND WE HONESTLY DON'T CARE HOW WE GET THEM... AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T HURT US. ALSO, WE ARE ONE. THERE IS NO "OTHER PERSON".** "

Not for the first time, Eddie considered that Venom's view of self was pretty singular... Or not so "singular" actually. Because for the symbiote, the fact that they could think separately, talk to each other, or even argue, didn't go against them forming one entity. In a way, Eddie could understand their point of view, if you really paid close attention, apart for singular cell organisms, no living being existed alone. The human body was constantly cohabiting with thousands of bacterias, and even it's cells had their own will to a certain extent. And that was only considering the biological aspect of things, it could be argued that the very concept of self was a social construct. That we were mostly, if not only, the product of our environment and society as a whole. Ideas, constantly battling inside a suit of flesh...

Except, most people didn't have to explicitly ask themselves for consent before masturbating.

"Ok, well, if we're both ok with it then..."

Content with the answer, Venom disappeared back into Eddie's body.

But the human felt suddenly at a loss about what to do. He wasn't exactly used to being watched while masturbating. But then again, he hadn't been used to being watched while taking a dump either.

Habit, everything was a matter of habit it seemed.

Eddie started by sitting down on the couch, finding a comfortable position seemed like a good start. He then turned on his laptop and opened his favorite gay porn website. He fiddled a bit, looking for something that might interest him, his previous apprehension fading slowly as warmth pooled in his belly. He quickly found out that two actors he liked a lot had made a new video. It involved edging and ropes which catered perfectly to Eddie's taste.

As he launched the video, Eddie started touching himself through his jeans. He was hardening by the second. The actors had a good chemistry, and the way they talked, touched or looked at each other was a whole turn on in itself. Under his skin, Venom gave a constant purr like sound that could have been mistaken for the noise of his laptop if not for the pleasant sensation of contentment and slight anticipation that came with said sound.

Soon, Eddie's pants laid forgotten somewhere on the other side of the room, and he was massaging his cock in unhurried strokes, building his pleasure gently. In the video, one of the actors was pleasuring the other with his mouth, all the while making small endearing moans.

As Eddie touched himself, the images changed, shifted into scenarios that were closer to reality. The actor became Galen, then Anne, then himself, on his knees, licking her as she pressed his face closer to her wet pussy, his breath short and his jaw aching...

Memories of aching jaws suddenly put Venom at the forefront of his mind. No matter who had initiated the kiss in the woods, that tongue had been Venom's. That long, wet, warm and sensitive tongue on which he had almost chocked like on some of his bigger partners had VERY MUCH been Venom's. It had been almost merciless in it's exploration, diving deep into the human's body, and Eddie had welcomed it. He had welcomed it because at that time he hadn't been sure who was the host, but he had been sure that this was Venom, _his_ symbiote, and that they had come for _him_. So, as surprising as it had been, and though his fogged brain could barely register the intimacy of the contact, it had felt right, somehow. Right, and in retrospect, incredibly erotic.

Under his skin, their skin, said symbiote rippled.

Reminiscing the scene had triggered Venom's own memory of what had happened and it was... Interesting to say the least.

In their memory Eddie could taste himself, could feel the pressure of their (his) throat around their (their) sensitive tongue. He could also feel the rush of mind numbing relief and pleasure Venom had felt from coming back to their host: How everything had clicked into place as if they were truly made for each other.

**PERFECT EDDIE. YOU ARE PERFECT.**

Warmth and love, and a deep feeling of belonging poured onto their bound, having the same effect on Eddie's libido as gasoline on fire.

Eddie was so, so weak to being wanted, desired, _needed_. And in that instant they both needed: needed each other, needed release.

His grip got tighter, his pumping more frantic, and his knees fell apart a bit more, laptop and video entirely forgotten. It was just them now, Venom and Eddie, and the pleasure, looping between them, each time stronger and yet...

**NOT ENOUGH.**

Venom vocalized. And Eddie couldn't agree more, they needed something warmer and wetter than their hand. Galen's mouth had been _so good_ on that front but it was quickly replaced in the human's mind with Venom's giant gaping and drooling maw. As if on cue, Venom manifested a head for Eddie to see, staring the human down with his wide opalescent eyes. Drool was running between their razor sharp teeth, but Eddie was entirely focused on that thick and warm textured tongue slowly moving in an hypnotic dance, tasting the intoxicating pheromones of Eddie's arousal.

He parted his lips, letting his other's tongue slip into his mouth, tasting his palate, stroking his own tongue.

**SO SMALL, SO PINK, SO... HARMLESS. ADORABLE, EDDIE.**

Eddie basked in the praise, then moaned with abandon as the monstrous appendage started to make it's way down his throat. He felt a wave of nausea hit him as the tongue went past that specific point in his throat, but then his gag reflex just... Disappeared. The human _should_ have been worried about that, but he couldn't quite think straight as his body convulsed and both his grip on his sex and his other's tongue became tighter. Which shot a bolt of arousal through their body as little black spots danced at the edge of his vision.

Venom relented then, drawing their tongue out of their host's welcoming warmth despite how much they had enjoyed the feeling and being able to touch Eddie in new and exciting ways. It felt a lot like devouring a prey, the pulsating raw flesh around his sensitive tongue, but without the fear of hurting their host. It was **great**.

Eddie was panting, trying to catch his breath, his right hand still stroking himself reflexively as he laid there, eyes unfocused, jaw aching, and throat raw. He felt like some sort of human sized alien's flesh-light. The thought alone turned him on so much he had to let go of his cock in fear of making himself come too soon.

Then the tongue moved down, caressing Eddie's temple and jaw, cascading over his neck, his chest, his abs. Eddie's breathing got faster, the warm wetness of Venom's tongue over his electrified skin making him shudder. His hands were now gripping the sofa, letting his entire body, and more precisely his throbbing member, at his other's mercy.

He bit back a moan when Venom's tongue brushed his shaft, and in response the symbiote rippled and emitted that otherworldly purr of them again.

Venom's tongue then coiled around his member and _tightened_.

Eddie saw stars. The tightness, wetness and warmth of his other was perfect. And at the same time, he could feel the contact of his own sex on Venom's tongue: The texture of blood engorged muscles, the slightly salty taste of skin and the rush of fluids right under the skin. But also, the shuddering of stimulated nerves and the honey like taste of endorphins.

Then Venom started pumping, mimicking what he had done earlier with his hand, and Eddie lost it.

He started babbling, slightly incoherent:

"Oh my god V yes so good yes just like that you're so tight I can't"

Venom was a bit drippy themselves, their link with their other alight with glorious pleasure coming from both ends. Venom didn't have the body parts necessary to feel what Eddie was feeling on their own, but through their bound, they could experience both the stimulation and the incredible chemicals it released. All the while enjoying the sheer joy they experimented every time they got to manipulate their host's fragile, yet fascinating, body. And of course, there was the added pleasure of how focused on them Eddie's thoughts were at that moment. In Eddie's mind in that very second there was place for nothing but Venom and their shared pleasure.

But among the pleasure was a growing want:

"V, V please fuck me, V !"

Venom was slightly confused but their other's mind immediately provided graphic depictions of all the ways they could grant his request. Some were safe and seemed nothing but pleasurable, others were intriguing, and a few ones down right dangerous... All seemed doable, and Venom was _eager_ to explore the new possibilities of their bound.

Eddie's mind barely registered the change on his aching cock, pink textured wetness morphing into black slime as what could only be described as a tentacle replaced his symbiote's tongue. The human was slightly confused until he felt pressure on his perineum, then lower, Venom's nightmarish yet so arousing tongue lapping gently at his hole, sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. Through  **their** entire body. Venom was making sure they were well prepared for what was to come.

But nothing could have prepared Eddie when that tongue started making it's way inside their body. The symbiote was gentle and careful, but it didn't change the fact that the appendage was massive and moving in ways the human was definitely not used to. It was incredible though, out of this world even. Eddie could feel the ridges and bumps of Venom's tongue on their walls and at the same time he could feel their own walls constricting their tongue, and the feeling was entirely different from rimming or even fucking someone. It was an entirely new, and incredible, experience.

But then Venom found their prostate and Eddie's mind went completely blank.

Bliss.

Utter bliss.

Their brain went alight with pleasure, neuronal connexions sparkling like exploding super novas in the midst of a colored galaxy of chemicals. Somewhere in the middle of that micro sized cataclysm, they released, then absorbed, some gametes and turned entirely liquid.

Then, a few seconds, minutes (years ?) later, the universe made sense again and they found themselves two of a whole, as should be.

"V... You ok ?" Eddie's throat was sore from earlier's tongue fucking. He also might had screamed at some point. Venom was back inside his body, warm and content.

**EDdDIiiIE... THIS IS AMaAaZING EDDIiIEeeEE...**

Eddie chuckled, ok so his other wasn't completely here yet, no problem. Eddie was still a little high too so they enjoyed the slowly receding after glow in pleasant silence.

 **MASTURBATION IS THE BEST EDDIE WE SHOULD DO IT MORE OFTEN !** Venom boomed as soon as they had gathered their wit.

"I... Doubt that qualifies as masturbation actually."

**WHAT WAS IT THEN ?**

"Sex ?... Yeah, sex. I think we just had sex."

**BUT YOU SAID SEX HAD TO INVOLVE ANOTHER HUMAN.**

"Well, true... But since we made contact with non-human beings I guess it only has to involve another... Intelligent being ?"

**IN THAT CASE, WE SHOULD HAVE SEX MORE OFTEN.**

Eddie suddenly got the feeling he should say no, that saying yes was crossing a line in their relationship that shouldn't be crossed. That this was wrong, somehow, even though he couldn't pinpoint why. But then again, it had felt good, and Venom wanted this, wanted the pleasure and the intimacy...

Or did they ?

Did they even understand what had just happened ?

Maybe for them this had been no different than eating ?

Maybe there was no meaning behind it ? Had there been any meaning behind what had just happened for Eddie ? Eddie had had many one night stands, and a few sex friends, but this, this had been different. Because V and Eddie weren't just strangers or acquaintances, they were...

What were they ?

Symbiote and host ? Friends ? Lovers ?

Were they lovers ? Could symbiote even...

**EDDIE, STOP ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?! EVERYTHING TASTES WRONG ! YOU'RE MAKING US FEEL RESTLESS !**

"I... I'm sorry ba... Bud... I'm just... I..."

 _I don't think you understand what just happened._ Projected Eddie, kinda despite himself, panic hitting him like a freight train.

**OF COURSE I DO. WE HAD SEX. IT WAS AWESOME.**

At that Eddie kinda deflated, blinked, then laughed:

"Yes, yes it was. But I mean... I don't think you understand the emotional implications."

 **PROBABLY NOT.** The symbiote replied matter of factly.  **HUMANS ARE MESSY ON THAT FRONT.**

Slightly less distressed, Eddie got up from the sofa to get a glass of water.

"Can't really argue with that honestly." He replied before taking a gulp of fresh water, which at this point tasted like a little bit of heaven.

This was closer to their usual banter. Things were already going back to normal. This had been nothing but a little bump on the road, something that would be forgotten as soon as tater tots, chocolate or tasty bad people would be mentioned. And if the topic arose again, well, that would be a problem for future them to deal with.

All of a sudden, Venom materialized a pseudo head, and while looking at Eddie's right in the eyes said:

" **I LOVE YOU THOUGH.** "

Eddie spat his water in the sink.

"I'M SORRY WHAT ?!" Slight annoyance made it's way through their bound.

" **YOU ARE A COMPLETE MESS OF CONTRARY EMOTIONS THAT GO EVERYWHERE BECAUSE YOU ARE A LOSER COMING FROM AN ENTIRE SPECIES OF LOSERS WITH THE NOTABLE EXCEPTION OF ANNE: SO I CAN'T BEGIN TO IMAGINE HOW** _ **YOU**_ **FEEL. BUT I LOVE YOU. AND I LOVE US. I LOVE WHAT WE ARE AND WHAT WE HAVE. IT'S GREAT. I WOULDN'T WISH FOR ANYTHING ELSE.** "

"I... What... V... What... You've never !?" To say Eddie was confused was the understatement of the century but his other half didn't seem to get why:

" **I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY OBVIOUS.** "

"You come from literal space V, how could I possibly guess you can even experience love the way humans do ?!"

" **FIRST OF ALL, I** _ **DON'T**_ **EXPERIENCE LOVE THE WAY HUMANS DO, OR ELSE I'D PROBABLY BE WORRYING OVER TELLING YOU THAT I LOVE YOU LIKE A DUMBASS.**

 **I JUST LOVE YOU. PERIOD. ALSO, I NEVER EXPLAINED WHY I WAS SEEN AS A LOSER ON KLYNTAR DID I ?** "

"Uh, no ? But what does it have to do with any..."

" **SYMBIOSIS, REAL SYMBIOSIS, IS NOT SOMETHING KLYNTAR ARE SUPPOSED TO ASPIRE TO. MOST OF US WERE RAISED WITH THE IDEA THAT HOSTS ARE JUST RIDES: THINGS TO CONQUER AND BEND TO OUR WILL. BUT I DIDN'T THINK SO. OR AT LEAST, I HOPED THINGS COULD BE DIFFERENT. SO WHEN THEY SET UP THAT SUICIDE MISSION TO FIND A NEW WORLD TO CONQUER, I ENLISTED. I ENLISTED BECAUSE I BELIEVED SOMWHERE, MAYBE, SOMEONE WAS WAITING FOR ME.**

**AND I FOUND YOU, EDDIE.**

**I CROSSED THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, AND _I FOUND YOU_.**

**THERE IS NOTHING BUT YOU.**

**THERE IS NOTHING BUT US.** "

Eddie just stood there, stunned. His legs were shaking a little from the enormity of it all so he put his glass on the counter and he sat back down on the couch. Their bound was flooded with warmth, with happiness and love in amounts Eddie had never experienced before. He wet his lips before saying in a very small voice:

"When... When I thought you were gone... I... Nothing made sense anymore... Everything was too painful and heavy. I know... I know loss. I lost and I grieved and I moved on. But this is different... I love you. I love us. I love what we share and what we are and... Venom I am so glad we met. I'm so glad we found each other."

And now he was crying. Great.

_Goodbye dignity._

**"LET'S NOT MOURN SOMETHING YOU NEVER HAD IN THE FIRST PLACE."**

"We were having a moment, V !" Eddie said affronted. But he couldn't stop the laughter bubbling in his throat, nor could he stop the deep feeling of belonging and peace he felt in his chest as his symbiote wrapped themselve around his neck and shoulders like a living scarf.


	3. Epilogue:

They feel full. Full, strong and big. They look at the stars, the countless stars looming over the small little rock they live on, like fairies on a princess's cradle. They feel like they could swallow them all, reach and just take. Nothing would be easier. The night is chocolate on their tongue, sprinkled with all the different flavors of those little sugary stars. It is tempting, but there are so many other flavors already, here, on Earth. Now that the hunger has subsided, they can relax and simply enjoy the sounds and scents of the countless beings that surround them. Busy with their own survival, their tragedies and their joys.

Amongst it all something stands out, a familiar smell. They look down meeting familiar eyes and body. A pleasant view. They would like to enjoy it some more, on a deeper level, but it has been denied. Maybe they should ask again...

" **Hello.** " They greet.

"Hi... I was wondering if it was you. Venom, was it ?"

" **Indeed. Long time no see, Galen.** "

"You're as scary as I remember."

" **Good. Had any other unfortunate encounters since then ?** "

"No, I've been pretty lucky."

" **Good for you.** " A shame, they are always up for a snack.

"But hum... So this is kinda embarrassing but I didn't have the money for a lift and I don't feel comfortable walking alone at this hour so... Could you walk me home ?"

" **Will you let us in ? We've learned a lot since the last time we met.** "

"… No ?"

" **Too bad. We'll walk you home though. Well. More like: We'll keep an eye on you from the roofs. Actually walking you home would probably attract too much attention.** "

"Cool thanks." Galen looks relieved: "Also, you sound... Different ?"

" **We** _ **are**_ **different.** "

Their symbiosis is different. It's more, well, symbiotic. They used to be two beings pretending to be one, but now, when they connect, they are a whole. A being that is both of them and neither, something new, entirely.

They are Venom: beautiful, terrifying, and unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fic !  
> Feel free to leave a comment !


End file.
